


先生（AU/NC17/很黑暗）上

by shentu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 一个黑暗的庄园里发生的一个黑暗的故事





	先生（AU/NC17/很黑暗）上

**Author's Note:**

> ad与他人有过关系

*

 

 

女仆们的躁动吸引了阿不思的注意力，透过窗户，他能看到一群黑衣的妇人们像麻雀一样簇拥着一辆马车。在白色的雪地里分外扎眼。能让这群女人们如此兴奋的事只有一件，阿不思披上银白色的毛皮大衣，为自己戴了一顶相配的浅色帽子，缓步朝门口走去。

 

自身的厚重与大风让它有些难以推开。门被推开后，松软的积雪几乎堆至了阿不思的脚踝。他给所有的仆人们都放了假，扫雪的工作今后可能得亲自来做了。裹紧了身上的大衣，阿不思注视着女仆们不停发出交谈声的方向，果然发现了一个熟悉的男性身影：男人穿着暗紫色的外套与西装，被簇拥在一群女性中间，挺拔得像一棵松。

 

“公爵小姐爱上您了吗？”一个绿眼睛的女仆问。“她有没有向您表达过爱意，不论含蓄或直接？”

 

“公爵小姐才六岁，贝斯。”

 

“哦，对不起。”被点名的女人笑得像是并不介意。

 

“那其他的小姐们呢？您去演出了一个月，还能没有小姐邀请您吗？”

 

“哦，你说得不对，燕妮。你可怜的少爷连一次用餐或者晚宴的邀请都没有得到过。”男人说罢便托着下巴，皱起好看的眉，像是自己真在因什么事而心烦。“或许是因为我长得太可怕了？”

 

“说得过头了吧，盖勒特少爷，您可是我们见过的最英俊的人。”

 

女仆们发出了一阵哄笑。明白自己已经演不下去，盖勒特便捏住黑色的帽檐朝女人们露出了一个调情般的笑容。

 

“真是一群聪明的姑娘，我恨不得有分身术，将自己分成几个去参加不同的小姐的宴会，收到的情书更是多到连箱子都装不下——”他再抬头时，瞥见了门廊上的阿不思。裹在白衣里的欧米伽像个雪精灵，美丽而疏远。匆匆的一瞥得不出更多的细节，但他几乎可以断定阿不思又瘦了。毕竟这位才答应求婚便意外丧夫的欧米伽似乎总在悲伤，终日食不下咽。“话说回来，你们是被解雇了吗，所有人，被阿不思先生？”

 

“是阿不思先生给我们放了长假，直到明年我们才会回来。”

 

“这样的假期你们都接，也太不体贴了吧；如果我迟点回来，庄园的所有活就都得压在了阿不思一个人身上。”

 

“他以前就是干这个的，少爷，阿不思先生向我们保证他没有问题。”

 

“哦姑娘们，不要这样说话。无论如何，阿不思先生也是你们的主人，而体谅主人永远都是你们的责任。”

 

告别了女仆们，盖勒特提着箱子朝门口走去。越是距阿不思越近，他就越能应证自己之前的猜想：欧米伽又瘦了，眼窝凹了下去，脸部线条锋利得像刀刃。当他放下手提箱将阿不思拉入了自己的怀抱中时，大衣下消瘦的身体更是让人心疼。

 

“我回来了。”

 

盖勒特说，嘴唇摩挲着阿不思的耳垂，声音低沉而带着笑意。任何一个姑娘都抵不住这样的讨好，而他有力的手指在欧米伽腰间摸索时，年长者却态度疏远，拒绝回拥自己的弟弟。很明显，阿不思不吃这套。

 

“怎么，生气了？”盖勒特轻笑着，呼出的热气喷薄在阿不思敏感的颈侧。“因为我和女仆们说了太久的话？”

 

“家里乱成这个样子你还有心情出去演出，老格林德沃也没分给你多少爱。”

 

“这个家已经入不敷出很久了，阿尔，我本想赚些钱让我们更好的生活。是我错了，我不该离开你这么久，现在我回来了。作为这个家唯一的阿尔法，我会负起责任来保护你。”

 

鼻尖开始撒娇似的蹭起了阿不思裸露在外的一小块脖颈，属于欧米伽的香甜和细腻的肌肤让盖勒特为之着迷，他想亲吻他，阿不思却侧过了头不让年轻人如愿。

 

“我不是你的欧米伽，盖勒特。仆人们还没走远。”

 

“……我们也是时候该进屋了。”松开了环着阿不思的双臂，盖勒特提起先前被随意置于雪中的行李。另一只空闲的手则十分自然地搭上了年长者的肩，揽着欧米伽与之一同进了里屋。

 

“现在只有我们两个了。”帮自己与阿不思挂好衣帽，盖勒特没有丝毫犹豫地选择了欧米伽所坐的双人沙发上坐下。紧贴着阿不思的身侧，常年弹奏钢琴的手指再度摸上了男人瘦削的腰身，甚至打算从衬衣扣子间的缝隙中探索欧米伽更多细腻的肌肤。那美好的触感会让他失去理智，然后他会吻遍他的全身，他会带着他在这里的每一个角落做爱。

 

“一个月了，阿尔，我特意赶在你的发情期前回来，就是想要好好抚慰你。”

 

就像他们之前一同度过的每一个。

 

自盖勒特不负众望分化为阿尔法后，阿不思的每一次发情期都会有他的陪伴。欧米伽告诉其他人自己已经服用了抑制剂，没人知道那其实是短效的，更多的甚至还是避孕用的药物，回到自己阁楼的房间后便锁起了门；而盖勒特则更方便，他只需要消失在人们眼前，父兄会认为他不过是跟往常一样的离家出走。其实是藏在阿不思的房里，把情热期柔软的欧米伽干得像是一个破了皮湿哒哒流着汁液的水果。

 

只有一次，只有一次盖勒特缺席了阿不思的发情期。而那之后，他那长得与自己有三分相似，拥有自己的一切特质却没有特点的哥哥兴奋地告诉他，“阿不思是我的了，盖勒特，我会娶他，我会带他脱离一切对他不公正的对待，他以后再也不用受任何欺负了。”

 

“一个月了，盖勒特，拉斯蒂涅才刚死，你不该走得那么急，又走得那么久。”阿不思的埋怨得到的代价是盖勒特在自己胸前的用力一掐。是他太惯着年轻人，才会让他养成了这样一种听不得人做出反对自己的发言的习惯。并且由于此前没有阻止，盖勒特已经解开了他的衬衣，暴露在空气中的皮肤被炉火照得发红。阿尔法自然地去摸起了他的皮带，阿不思却明白现在还不行。他必须得跟盖勒特说清楚，于是他拍开了男人的手。“拉斯蒂涅是在宣布我们婚讯的宴会上被毒死的，那天他本该坐在我身旁，而突然出现的你却抢了他的位置，你不觉得听起来就很可疑吗？”

 

“那你会为他哀悼吗，阿不思？”盖勒特两手撑在阿不思身侧，强烈的阿尔法信息素带着压迫禁锢了光裸着上身的欧米伽。阿不思的呼吸很快开始变得局促，脸上逐渐泛起了潮红。“你根本就不伤心，阿尔，你巴不得这屋子里的每一个格林德沃都痛苦地死去，就像我的父母。而你不伤心，我又会烦恼什么呢？”

 

吻上阿不思的脖子，吸吮那不很明显的喉结，然后来到了欧米伽一切香甜的源头，牙齿轻轻刮蹭着年长者后颈处开始发肿的腺体。阿不思昂着头泄出细碎的呻吟，软下的身体主动靠向了阿尔法，用欧米伽较为柔软的胸脯蹭着盖勒特衬衣下结实的肌肉。而阿不思甚至还抬着眼睛看向年轻人，蓝眼睛里的颜色比平时要暗。

 

“我没有杀拉斯蒂涅，是我父亲往汤里下了毒。他享有不了你，他儿子也别想。不过他本来是想毒死你，无能却又恶毒的懦夫，可我把汤换了，没让他如愿。”

 

揉着欧米伽肿大的腺体，盖勒特边说边用舌头抚弄阿不思可爱的耳朵：含住他的耳垂，亲吻他的耳廓，或者将舌头探入他的耳朵模仿着交合的动作浅浅进出。欧米伽的身体软成了一滩水，勾住盖勒特的脖子支撑着自己。“你这么诱人，我的阿尔，又这么浪荡，这个家除了我没有人能满足你。而我们本就天生就该在一起。我父亲也算是阴差阳错地帮了我的忙，事情在逐渐变得美妙……不是吗，阿不思？”

 

一股香甜的气味开始从阿不思的后颈处源源不断地持续涌出，像是汹涌的河流，将人裹挟其中。是欧米伽发情期到来的预兆——或许是太久不得阿尔法触碰的身体格外禁不起挑逗，或许是太思念盖勒特，总之，他提前发情了。

 

连呼吸都开始变得情色，阿不思撑起的裤子湿了一块，布料的颜色在那里深了下去。盖勒特的笑声从上方传来，阿尔法轻易地就将膝盖顶入了欧米伽的两腿之间，蹭着那被性欲浸淫的私密处，不一会儿就感受到了自己膝上的湿意。红发美人已经彻底湿了。俯下身含住那粒立起的乳尖，阿不思的呻吟绵软得像一种可以软化骨头的毒药。

 

恶劣的阿尔法可以像这样逗弄发情期的欧米伽一段时间：摩擦他们的腺体，吸肿他们的乳头，却始终只是隔靴挠痒，甚至是在帮倒忙。看他们忍受情欲煎熬，却不真正给他们最需要的。可盖勒特是个体贴的阿尔法，至少对阿不思如此。

 

让欧米伽坐到自己的腿上，盖勒特快速地褪下了碍事的衣物。

 

“事情在变得越来越美妙。”

 

 

 

 

*

 

阿不思是八岁的时候来的。他的父母在一次事故中丧了命，只能来投奔自己母亲生前的旧友：格林德沃夫人。然而格林德沃夫人却是个彻头彻尾地认钱不认人的主，即便为了自己的名声收养了孩子，阿不思也只是被她当成了一个可以利用的人形财产。

 

盖勒特最初对阿不思有印象是母亲将咖啡从楼上倾倒在了他的身上。不是无异洒出，就是有意地针对红发少年。那时盖勒特才十岁，在楼梯的另一边，看着被淋了一身咖啡的红发欧米伽沉默了一会儿，随后平淡地接受母亲虚伪的道歉，告辞回房换件衣服。

 

事实是他并没有别的可以换洗的衣服。作为寄养在格林德沃宅中的孩子，夫人自他分化后便开始不停地苛待他，甚至连房间都被迫搬去了逼仄的阁楼，不被允许与格林德沃一起用餐，地位如同一个真正的下人。

 

盖勒特即便只有十岁，却远比同龄人要成熟。他能猜出母亲这么做是因为嫉妒：嫉妒阿不思的美貌，嫉妒她的儿子甚至丈夫都对阿不思抱有渴望。尤其是在阿不思分化后，盖勒特曾意外撞见过从欧米伽房间中出来的父亲，他很匆忙，眼睛看起来像是被打了一样。对于阿不思之后搬至阁楼一事，他没有多说什么，甚至于默许了妻子对少年的欺辱。

 

夜里孩子偷偷跟着阿不思到了洗衣池。他只穿了内衣，欧米伽瓷白的肌肤和少年发育中的纤细身体在盖勒特心中留下了极深的印象。他独自沉默地洗着衣服，红发遮住了侧脸，让人看不清他脸上的表情。孩子有瞬间觉得阿不思就像童话中被后妈虐待的可怜公主，少年曾有个关系很好的老仆人，后来自然是被格林德沃夫人以各种理由辞退了。盖勒特好奇阿不思现在是否还有能够聊天的人，欧米伽会憋坏吗？

 

盖勒特一直待到欧米伽回房。阿不思美好的身体一直在他眼前浮现，第二天，他装作不经意地问自己刚分化为阿尔法的哥哥，要不要给阿不思送点礼物。也许衣服就不错。拉斯蒂涅很纯真，也很迷恋阿不思。他当即采取了弟弟的意见，为阿不思购置了几件新衣服。

 

等哥哥把衣服送给阿不思时，盖勒特就在不远处旁观。阿不思敏锐地发现了那道异瞳的注视，他看向盖勒特，露出了一个微笑。拉斯蒂涅以为欧米伽是在对自己笑，兴奋得不行。在哥哥亲吻阿不思的脸颊时，盖勒特离开了。

 

他知道阿不思一定是发现了自己几日前夜间的尾随，回想起欧米伽的胴体与笑容，还有哥哥印在他脸颊上的吻，盖勒特感到一股莫名的烦躁。那天晚上用餐时，他坐在哥哥对面，目睹了拉斯蒂涅想要拉阿不思坐在自己身旁却被母亲拒绝的全过程。“没事的，”盖勒特看见阿不思轻声安慰哥哥，向其他人鞠了一躬，转身朝厨房走去。

 

傻哥哥。盖勒特切着盘子里的牛排。这样只会让母亲更讨厌、更针对阿不思。

 

“你发现了。”早早吃完了晚餐，盖勒特随意找了个借口离开了餐桌。他当然是去到了厨房。这是他第一次跟这个与自己毫无血缘关系的家庭成员说话。“发现了什么？”阿不思像是什么都不知道地反问。

 

“你喜欢拉斯蒂涅？”盖勒特内心的烦躁又被挑了起来，跳过这个问题，他皱着眉，异色的双眼死死盯着阿不思。“要说实话，我不喜欢格林德沃——”阿不思的头从餐盘上抬起，对上家中以叛逆著称的盖勒特小少爷的目光

 

“就和你一样。”

 

他们的对话很快便终结了。

 

 

 

*

 

盖勒特不知道自己对这个家的厌恶程度已经深到让阿不思都了然于心的地步，但随后，他发现欧米伽的确比他想的要聪明得多。

 

显然，阿不思并不喜欢拉斯蒂涅，年幼的盖勒特以一种近乎野兽的直觉看出了这点；又或者说，只有天真的拉斯蒂涅才一直蒙在鼓里，以为如精灵公主般的红发美人也喜欢着自己；但即便阿不思不喜欢拉斯蒂涅，对他的态度却极好，温柔得足以骗过没脑子的下人。

 

仆人们提起阿不思，语气都十分轻蔑。才那样年轻，就会勾引阿尔法拉自己脱离苦海了。甚至有人传阿不思还跟主人上过床，是被夫人发现后才恐吓上了阁楼。这下倒好，睡完了主人睡儿子，活脱脱与夫人作对。

 

盖勒特找到了这个流言的始作俑者，故意让他为自己倒酒。不着痕迹地移动了酒杯令女人将酒洒到了自己脚上，当着所有人的面，小少爷把酒杯一扔，开除了贝塔。

 

没什么别的原因，少年只是不喜欢恶意中伤的流言蜚语。

 

父亲从不管他，控制欲极强的母亲心里只有更温顺好骗的长子，哥哥则喜欢跟盖勒特讲道理，让他不要再这么叛逆，学着体谅一下周围人的处境。

 

每当少年看到哥哥不分场合不计后果地对阿不思示好却使得后者处境更尴尬难堪后，盖勒特都会忍不住露出一个微笑。拉斯蒂涅的纯真，或者说愚蠢让他克制不住地发笑。究竟是谁不会体谅周围人的处境啊。

 

有关阿不思的难听传闻才平息没多久，一次他又遇见了拉斯蒂涅蹲下来为阿不思揉脚。

 

“阿不思的脚扭到了，”看到盖勒特，男人如此解释。而阿不思的头低垂着，脸上的神情看不出喜怒。“这样他会好受些。”

 

盖勒特终于明白了阿不思就是想要毁掉格林德沃，从这个最单纯的开始。拉斯蒂涅被他当成了用以对付夫人的工具，男人越是迷恋他，女人便越会痛苦，而让格林德沃痛苦，阿不思十分乐意。

 

欧米伽会让拉斯蒂涅亲他的脸颊作为回报与奖励，每次看到哥哥做这个动作，盖勒特都会想起自己曾经尾随过阿不思。他会想起阿不思美妙的身体，想起他与自己那场莫名其妙的对话，然后再看到自己的哥哥，他会觉得恶心。

 

然而他比其他人都要高明的一点就是他不会将其表现出来；相反，他只是微笑着走过去，在阿不思身边停下，看了眼红发的欧米伽。

 

“我也希望我能让你感到舒服，阿不思先生。”他笑着说，随后头也不回地离开了两人。

 

他一直以来都只是叫阿不思“他”或“那个欧米伽”，最多直呼全名，这是他第一次用了头衔称呼，而盖勒特却显然没把阿不思当哥哥。那个称呼太虚伪了，谁都知道阿不思不是格林德沃家单纯的养子。

 

感受到了来自身后欧米伽的视线，盖勒特嘴角的笑容更深了。

 

 

 

*

 

随着时间的流逝，夫人似乎是终于发现不论他如何苛待这个旧日好友的孩子，他对格林德沃的吸引力仍旧强烈。于是她开始想把阿不思草草嫁出去，只要对方是个阿尔法，越远越好。她本来是不想把阿不思嫁出去的，像是被割舍了一笔财富，又还得花钱。她的第一个对象是特拉弗斯，然而那个倒霉孩子却自己从楼梯上掉下来摔断了脊柱。“跟这样的人结合也是对格林德沃家族的侮辱。”盖勒特提示自己仍不死心的母亲，笑中带着嘲讽。“有时候，我真怀疑，你到底是不是我的孩子。”女人扶着额头，却不得不承认自己的小儿子说得对。

 

随后的第二个来自莱斯特兰奇家族，一个长满雀斑的毫无亮点的阿尔法。母亲邀请他们一起用餐时盖勒特十五岁，即将迎来他的分化期。格林德沃家有晚分化的遗传。相较于明显烦躁的哥哥拉斯蒂涅，少年显得异常平静。那是时隔多年阿不思第一次被允许与格林德沃们一起用餐，欧米伽知道夫人的意图，也尽力在微笑。莱斯特兰奇走后，不出盖勒特所料，拉斯蒂涅果然去找了父母。

 

你们对待阿不思就像对待一件想要处理掉的商品！

 

听了一会儿兄长与父母的争论，知道这场对话的最后结局，盖勒特目标明确地去了阿不思的房间。

 

欧米伽看到是他惊讶了一下，但很快便恢复了正常。盖勒特将自己挤进了阿不思的房间，深吸了一口属于欧米伽的香甜气味。将满十六岁的金发少年已开始有了男人的模样，彻底褪去婴儿肥的脸可以令姑娘们痴迷。发育良好的他已与阿不思一样高，而由于少年天生的气质，盖勒特的压迫性令阿不思不自觉地后退了一步；他后退少年便向前进，直到欧米伽放弃挣扎，任盖勒特的呼吸打在自己脸上，这时阿不思的背已几乎贴住了木门。

 

“拉斯蒂涅可以亲你，而我只是靠近，你就想逃。”盖勒特抱着双臂，勾起嘴角朝阿不思微笑。跟小时候不同，少年后的盖勒特虽仍会离家出走，却变得十分爱笑。而要命的是，他笑起来的确很迷人。盖勒特一定是知道，所以才把这个做成了自己可以利用的工具，并频繁地使用。“我十岁时，你还会对我笑呢。”

 

阿不思的信息素因突然起伏的情绪而释放得比平时浓郁，虽然很不想承认，但少年身上的雄性气息的确刺激着他的欧米伽本性。盖勒特又靠得离他近了些，他甚至可以看清少年瞳孔的花纹。“我哥哥从小就很纯真，纯真而愚蠢。我知道这些年他做了多少本想取悦你却反而害得你更惨的傻事，我很遗憾，对于我母亲对你的苛待和我那变态的父亲的默许我没能帮上什么忙。”

 

“但你想嫁给莱斯特兰奇吗？”盖勒特的鼻尖擦过了阿不思的，少年依旧在笑。“如果不想，他依然可以像特拉弗斯那样，从楼梯上摔下去。这点忙我还是可以帮你，并且完全不会有任何麻烦。”

 

在欧米伽来得及做出任何可能的过激反应前盖勒特便抢先按住了阿不思的肩，将红发的美人抵在了门上，少年打量他的眼神闪过了危险的光芒。“我知道你不介意我这么做。”下意识地眯起双眼，有好几次，阿不思都以为盖勒特会吻他。然而少年只是在逗他，几次过后，阿不思抬起眼不满地看向了盖勒特。

 

“我哥哥有吻过你的唇吗？”少年微微歪着头，看起来像个求知欲极强的学生。“毕竟我见过的，他只吻了你的脸颊。”

 

盖勒特还没有分化，阿不思的欧米伽信息素对少年而言诱惑力不如对其他格林德沃强烈。但他在搭上盖勒特的肩时还是本能地释放出了浓郁的信息素，整间房子都是欧米伽的味道。“如果他吻过呢？”

 

“那他也一定不会比我更能让你舒服。”

 

唇舌纠缠时，阿不思绵软的鼻音时刻撩拨着少年的神经。在又一次猛烈的信息素释放后，盖勒特被浓郁的欧米伽的信息素刺激得迎来了分化。

 

爆发出来的阿尔法信息素席卷了欧米伽，他们现在对彼此的吸引力都是致命的。阿不思的腿几乎即刻就软了，他攀着盖勒特的脖子才不让自己软倒在地上。少年则揽着他的腰，替欧米伽分担了些重量。

 

“你再呆在这里会让我提前发情。而现在不是个好时候。”拉斯蒂涅随时都可能来找他，喘着气，阿不思动用自己最后的理智拒绝了盖勒特的索吻。“离开这里，趁我还没求你操我。”

 

最后的两个词让少年不顾阿不思的反抗狠狠咬上了欧米伽柔软的唇，直到把那唇瓣蹂躏到充血肿胀，盖勒特才松开了环着阿不思的手。他向后退了一大步，剧烈地喘着气，试图平静下体内的躁动。

 

“待会儿别让拉斯蒂涅进来。”盖勒特在离开前红着眼叮嘱欧米伽。“我哥哥再傻也是个阿尔法，别让他闻到你的味道。”

 

“只有我能这样对你。”

 

那天晚些时候，阿不思以太累了为借口没给拉斯蒂涅开门。听着他沙哑的声音，拉斯蒂涅关切地询问是否发生了什么，阿不思只是说这都是劳累的后果，没必要担心。

 

不舍地离开的拉斯蒂涅并不知道，阿不思是因为想着自己的弟弟自慰才喊得声音沙哑。

 

盖勒特又离家出走了，母亲想找他谈谈时只发现空无一人的房间。女人气得摔门，作为家中唯一一个聪明人，盖勒特并不受自己母亲的控制与管束。

 

 

 


End file.
